megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Carrier
The is a personal mobile terminal device that is used in Mega Man Star Force 2. Unlike its predecessor, the Transer, the Star Carrier bears a closer resemblance to a PET model. In the game, Aaron Boreal mentions that he was part of the team that created the Star Carrier, and considered naming it due to its Link Power feature. In the Mega Man Star Force anime, Star Carriers were invented by Tom Dubius, who at various points commissioned Geo Stelar and his friends to help him test out its potential functions. The Star Carrier is later succeeded by the Hunter-VG. General Functions Star Carriers contain all of the functions of a Transer, such as BrotherBand, send mails, use as a TV phone, and manage Battle Cards (Folder and Library), with some changes or upgrades to its utility, though it is distinct in being able to directly control Electromagnetic Waves. For example, the user can bring up an Air Display screen by inputting the voice command "Browse!". The Air Display will act much in the same way as a window on a computer screen, though with the major difference of actually floating in the air before the user. Once the Air Display screen is up, it acts as a solid object that reacts to physical touch, even being pushed or shaken. Besides the window itself, the objects displayed on screen will respond to further voice commands, presenting various functions such as the user's mail account. In the game it also has the options to manage Omega-Xis (Mega Weapons, Abilities, boss records, Wave Command Cards), Items (Matter Waves, Sub Cards and Key Items), Network connection to trade and battle with other players, and Save the game progress. Matter Waves When the Star Carrier came to the market, one of the most popular and outstanding functions became quickly apparent - its ability to materialize Matter Waves. Commercial Matter Waves, which can be materialized with a voice command, take the form of any number of large and common every day objects, such as automobiles or even a set of skis, though every Matter Wave displays intelligence and can even converse with its user. Commercial Matter Waves also often have names that will often be a pun based on the object they form. Personal View is a screen that displays personal information of the user. It can also be used to share its info with others, similar to a business card. It contains the user's name, picture, Link Power, Battle Cards, and BrotherBands. The player's Personal View also shows the HP and equipped Abilities. Players can keep their Personal View in the top screen by pressing the Select button outside the Star Carrier menu. Wallpaper , WP for short, is a decoration to the background of the Personal View and Brother screens. The color of the player's Normal Wallpaper is the same of the game's version. New wallpapers can be obtained during the game, including Sonia WP, Luna WP, Bud WP, Zack WP, Amy WP, Hertz WP, LM WP, Solo WP, and DX WP. It can be changed in the Key Items screen. The wallpaper of minor characters usually appear in one of four colors for a set type of person: Green for young men, blue for men (and a few women), pink for women (and Ken Suther), and brown for elders. Also, some characters change to a Mega Man wallpaper after Yeti Blizzard's defeat. My Page is another personal page that can be accessed by selection the user's picture in Personal Viewer or in the BrotherBand screen. The user and Brothers can see each other's My Pages. It contains the user's Handle (nickname), Avatar (having 12 standard backgrounds, 13 in the Japanese version), Favorite Battle Cards that can be used by Real Brothers, Best Combos, Link Power, a Message used as introduction or welcome remark, and a Secret remark confided to Brothers. Profile After defeating Dark Phantom (Phantom Black), Luna says that she can't see Geo's due to his Star Carrier being outdated, and orders him to upgrade it. This can done by talking with Aaron Boreal, enabling five options in the Profile. More options can be obtained during the game, and they can be seen and editted by examing Geo's video game in his room. The profile options were removed outside Japan, the scenario being changed to Luna being unable to see Geo's Secret instead. However, the instruction manual left some details about it, and the Personal View of most characters in the game displays one of the Profile options. When one of the Profile contents is said by a character, its text will be red. Ancient Star Carrier Ancient Star Carriers are artifacts of the Mu empire which contain UMA EM Beings from the Mu continent. Throughout the second game, Hyde either uses his own ancient Star Carrier containing the UMA Phantom or causes mischief by giving certain people their own under the orders of Dr. Vega. Solo has his own ancient Star Carrier which he uses to EM Wave Change on his own into Rogue. It is not known to house any EM Being, including his Wizard, Laplace, from the third game. Toys In November 2007, Takara Tomy released Star Carrier toys in three standard versions, Rockman (blue), Shinobi (green), and Dinosaur (red), and a special Berserk (gray) version. Similar to the PET toys, it holds the Star Force Mega Man inside, and he can fight against EM viruses. } |- |Blue Star Carrier that comes with the Wave Command Cards Rockman Data Card (Thunder Berserk) and Thunder Bolt Blade. |- |rowspan=2| | |- |Green Star Carrier that comes with custom parts and the Wave Command Cards Rockman Data Card (Green Shinobi), Thunder Bolt Blade, and Ophiuchus Queen SP. |- |rowspan=2| | |- |Red Star Carrier that contains custom parts and the Wave Command Cards Rockman Data Card (Fire Dinosaur), Thunder Bolt Blade, and Ox Fire SP. |- |rowspan=2| | |- |Gray Star Carrier that comes with the Wave Command Cards Rockman Data Card (Thunder Berserk), Thunder Bolt Blade, Harp Note SP, and Gemini Spark SP. Also includes custom parts, Geo's pendant, and a Star Carrier Holder. |- |rowspan=2| | |- |A holder for the Star Carrier. Includes a Phantom Black Wave Command Card. |} Gallery MMSF2MenuZerker.png|Menu (Zerker) MMSF2MenuNinja.png|Menu (Ninja) MMSF2MenuSaurian.png|Menu (Saurian) MMSF2Brother.png|Brother MMSF2Mega.png|Omega-Xis MMSF2EventBrothers.png|Normal WP (Zerker version) MMSF2PsnlViewLuna.png|Prez WP (in Luna's PsnlView) MMSF2PsnlViewBud.png|Bud WP (in Bud's PsnlView) MMSF2PsnlViewZack.png|Zack WP (in Zack's PsnlView) MMSF2WPHertz.png|Hertz WP MMSF2WPAmy.png|Amy WP See also *List of Star Carrier users Category:Terminals Category:Mega Man Star Force series items